


Dean's top 13

by someonestrangelikeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestrangelikeme/pseuds/someonestrangelikeme
Summary: "He had found an old tape recording machine in one of the rooms of the bunker. Since he hadn't had anything better to do he had figured out how it worked. Then, he had decided he would make a tape for Castiel. The hunter wasn't a romantic person. At all. But he couldn't help but think about how he would register tapes for the girls he liked in high school."Basically, Dean making Cas a mixtape (the one we saw in this week's episode).





	Dean's top 13

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just had to write this short stuff after this week's episode.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes I probably made (let me know if you see some, it would be soo nice).  
> Enjoy !

Dean was playing with the tape in his hands. He had found an old tape recording machine in one of the rooms of the bunker. Since he hadn't had anything better to do he had figured out how it worked. Then, he had decided he would make a tape for Castiel. The hunter wasn't a romantic person. At all. But he couldn't help but think about how he would register tapes for the girls he liked in high school. Or girls he wanted to sleep with honestly, but this was different, he really cared about Castiel. Besides, he knew his boyfriend would love it. The angel was always interested in the music Dean played in the Impala. He had gone out to get his tapes in the car and locked himself in his room. He had spent a while choosing the perfect songs and registering them on the blank tape. He hadn't done that in years but it was quite fun to do. Besides, things had been calm lately and until they found another case he had to keep himself busy. When he had finally come out of his room, Sam had given him a weird look and had made fun of him – mostly because Dean had added two x next to his name on the tape, he thought it was cute.  
Now, he was waiting for Castiel to come home. He was ridiculously nervous. This wasn't the first gift he made to his boyfriend. The angel wasn't hard to please anyway, he basically loved everything. When he heard the door of the bunker open, Dean looked up and smiled at the angel. He waited for him to get rid of his usual trench coat to kiss him lightly. They never showed too much affection in public, or even when Sam could walk in on them. His brother didn't care about them, obviously, but he never missed an occasion to annoy them or to make a joke. However, Sam was in his room at the moment, which meant Dean could offer the tape to his boyfriend without any risk. He gave it to him right away, a smile playing on his lips.  
“I made you something,” he said. He watched Castiel's surprised expression as he read what was written on the tape.  
“Dean's top 13 ? Is this music ?”  
“Yes, dumbass. I made you a mixtape,” Dean said, repressing a laugh. “I remembered you enjoyed Led Zeppelin the last time it played in the Impala. And you know, you always listen to crap on the radio in your car.” Which was true. Whenever Dean happened to hear the music that was playing in the angel's car, he couldn't help but turn it off. He never actually had to listen to it himself since he always avoided riding in another car than his own but a few seconds now and then when he said goodbye to his boyfriend as he went away was enough. At least now no one in the bunker would have to hear crappy pop songs anymore.  
Cas was smiling by now. He leaned in for a quick kiss and then looked at Dean's face.  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
They were both so caught up in each other they didn't notice Sam coming into the room.  
“Come on, Dean, you never even ride in his car. You don't care what he listens to. Admit it's because you want him to think of you wherever he goes.” Sam laughed as he took a seat at the table, a beer in hand. Dean groaned and looked at his brother shaking his head.  
“Shut up, Sam. And how come you didn't get me one of these ?” he said, looking at the beer his brother was drinking. Cas was still smiling though, and what he said next almost made Dean blush.  
“I'm always thinking about you, Dean. With or without a mixtape. I love you.”  
Dean turned around to look at him once more, a stupid smile playing on his lips. Cas was the only one who could make him look so helplessly in love.  
“I love you, too,” he whispered only for Castiel to hear. “Tell me if you like this one, I'll make more if you want me to.” He kissed him then, not caring about his brother for a second.  
“Alright, I'm going to get you a beer,” Sam laughed before getting up and leaving the room. He didn't want to witness whatever was going to happen next. 

The next time Dean got into Castiel's car – to go and buy some groceries, they were out of beer – the first thing he noticed was the music. Dean never used this car on his own because nothing was better than the Impala but he had left it to Sam who had to leave for a few days to make some researches. He didn't regret it though. Hearing the tape he had made for Cas playing the second he turned on the car was the best thing ever.  
When the hunter came back from the shop, he had a new box of blank tapes ready to make some more playlists for his boyfriend.


End file.
